


i know you (i fucked with you once upon a dream)

by obsessivereader



Series: The accidental series [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, accidental dreamsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader
Summary: Steve wakes to the feeling of a hot, heavy body pressing him into the mattress. Hands slide up under his shirt; one warm and callused, the other smooth and cool.“Hey now, Stevie. Why’d you go and put all your clothes back on? I just got them off.”Oh no.He’s dreaming of Bucky again. Of course it’s a dream. Why else would he be in Bucky’s bed. Bucky’s bed… Something about that detail niggles at him—“Let’s lose the shirt, hmm?” Bucky skims his hands under the hem of Steve’s shirt, sliding them slowly up. “Come on, baby. Up.”Baby?Steve stares at Bucky in surprise. That’s a new one. Dream-Bucky is usually pretty quiet. Not that Steve minds the endearment. He’ll cop to being more than a little jealous whenever Bucky had called his dates ‘sugar’ or ‘sweetheart’.





	i know you (i fucked with you once upon a dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Umpteen WIPs and I start a completely new fic. Will I never learn.

The alien looms over Steve, snapping at him with razor-sharp mandibles that are at least two feet long. He pulls himself backwards with his hands, dragging his left leg like its broken. Thank God the twelve-foot-long insectoid nightmare is too big to fit in the gap between the two rows of abandoned cars on the road. Instead, it stalks along their roofs, legs click-clicking on the metal with a sound that sets Steve’s teeth on edge.

The harsh noonday sun reflects off the smooth, black carapace that covers its segmented body. Steve can see himself reflected in the featureless orbs that are its eyes. It makes a high-pitched chittering sound that raises the hair on the back of Steve's neck. Not language, according to JARVIS. However the giant bugs are communicating, it isn’t via speech. Some kind of hive mind is Bruce’s guess.

Black mandibles extend wide with a hiss as it readies itself for another attack.

_Come on, Buck._

Its head explodes with a wet-sounding splat. Black goo and chitinous exoskeleton splatter all over Steve and the cars on either side of him. The alien falls to the ground, legs folding under the weight of its body.

Steve slumps back on the road and stares up at the sky visible between skyscrapers. His body is one long ache. He takes shallow breaths, trying to avoid the acrid stink of alien ichor, and counts down in his head.

 _Three, two, one_ _…_

A face blots out the sky. Long dark hair obscures everything but the irritated gleam of gray eyes. “Fucking broken wing ploy, Steve? You couldn’t have given me a heads-up?”

“I knew you’d have my back.” Steve grins up at Bucky. His sense of self-preservation kicks in and he decides he probably shouldn’t point out that Bucky looks like he’s sucking on a lemon.

“One of these days, Steve, I swear to God. You’re gonna think I’m there but I won’t be.”

Steve wipes goo off his face and shakes it off before gripping Bucky’s extended hand and getting hauled to his feet.

"Like fuckin' glue," Bucky grumbles. He lets go of Steve's hand with a grimace and pulls a piece of exoskeleton off Steve's forehead, managing to imbue that act with a world of sarcasm and unspoken words, of which _dumbass_ is probably one of them.

"Quit complaining," Steve says. "At least you don't have it all over you." Unlike him. It'll probably take him an hour just to get everything off.

Something shiny stuck to the sleeve of his suit catches his eye. A silver disc with irregular edges... almost organic-looking. Definitely not something that came out of Tony’s lab. He picks it off, but before he can bring it closer for a better look, Bucky slaps it out of his hand. A strange tingle washes over Steve when their goo-covered hands make contact.

“You idiot,” Bucky growls. “Don’t just pick up weird alien shit!”

The disc clatters to the ground. For a moment, Steve’s brain feels too big for his skull, his thoughts compressed against an intangible barrier, waiting to leak out. He blinks and shakes his head. Things swirl around for a bit before settling, leaving behind a weird, clogged feeling in his head. Maybe the alien rang his bell one too many times. Yeah. That’s probably it.

Bucky seems fine, busy wiping off the goo on his hands with a piece of rubble from the ground. Of course, Bucky seeming fine isn’t any kind of solid evidence he _is_ fine. Bucky used to yowl over every little bump and cut, basking in all the sympathy that came his way. After Hydra, he holds his hurts close.

Steve’s about to ask if he’s okay when Nat’s voice comes over the comm.

_“The portal’s closed. The bug queen didn’t make it through. It’s just clean up now.”_

“On it,” Steve says. He looks at Bucky.

Bucky rolls his eyes.

Steve throws Bucky a salute, picks up his shield and starts jogging towards the sound of screams. Bucky stalks along behind him, gun at the ready.

“Gimme a goddamned _warning_ next time, you fucker!”

Steve raises a hand in acknowledgment, not bothering to hide his grin.

 

*

 

Steve wakes to the feeling of a hot, heavy body pressing him into the mattress. Hands slide up under his shirt; one warm and callused, the other smooth and cool.

“Hey now, Stevie. Why’d you go and put all your clothes back on? I just got them off.”

_Oh no._

He’s dreaming of Bucky again. Of course it’s a dream. Why else would he be in Bucky’s bed. Bucky’s bed… Something about that detail niggles at him—

“Let’s lose the shirt, hmm?” Bucky skims his hands under the hem of Steve’s shirt and slides them slowly up. 

Steve’s back arches. This is wrong. These dreams he both longs for and dreads in equal measure. They’re everything he wants and a violation of Bucky’s trust in him.

“Come on, baby. Up.”

 _Baby?_ Steve stares at Bucky in surprise. That’s a new one. Dream-Bucky is usually pretty quiet. Not that Steve minds the endearment. He’ll cop to being more than a little jealous whenever Bucky had called his dates ‘sugar’ or ‘sweetheart’.

Strong hands pull Steve upright and tug his shirt over his head. “There you are.” A push and Steve’s flat on his back again. “Now the pants. And this time, don’t put them on again,” Bucky gently admonishes.

Steve’s shucked out of his pants with swift efficiency. Before his brain has fully caught up, Bucky settles his naked body between Steve’s legs. Oh dear God. So much skin. Bucky’s hard cock presses against his own rapidly hardening cock. What the fuck is this dream, Steve wonders. Why does everything feel so real, so immediate?

“Bucky,” he whispers.

Bucky’s eyes widen as their gazes meet. “Steve?” He looks suddenly unsure, confused.

Steve traces a finger over Bucky’s temple, pushing back his hair and tucking it behind an ear. He can see the fine grain of Bucky’s skin, feel the individual strands of hair between his fingertips. He cups his hand around Bucky’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss. Bucky goes willingly, that momentary hesitation gone. And oh… what a kiss it is. Deep and wet and so fucking _present._ Please God, let him remember it all when he wakes, every sensation, the taste of Bucky on his tongue, the feel of Bucky’s body on his. They kiss until Steve’s lips are tingling, and his cock aches for release.

“Turn around, baby.”

“Oh God.” A shudder wracks Steve’s body at the sound of Bucky’s husky whisper in his ear. He turns over on his stomach, anticipation pulsing through him. He gasps when Bucky’s weight settles on the backs of his thighs.

“Look at this.” Hands cup Steve’s ass. “Like a peach, Stevie. A fucking peach.”

The sound that escapes Steve is frankly embarrassing when Bucky traces patterns over his skin.

“The things I wanna do to this ass.”

He pushes back into Bucky’s touch, shameless. It’s his dream after all. “What’re you waiting for?”

“What _am_ I waiting for,” Bucky murmurs.

Warm breath brushes over Steve’s skin. Before he can wrap his head around what Bucky plans to do, Bucky swirls the tip of his tongue around Steve’s tailbone. Steve nearly comes off the bed at the feeling of a tongue where no tongue had ever been before. His cock is so hard it aches, already leaking into the sheets beneath him. The hot, wet tip of Bucky’s tongue moves lower… lower… “Jesus _Christ._ _”_ Steve presses his forehead to his forearm and tries not to rut against the mattress.

Bucky licks him open with slow, measured strokes. Round about when Steve thinks he’s going to have a heart attack, he feels something hard and smooth circling his rim.

It’s Bucky’s finger.

A metal one.

 _“Bucky.”_ Steve pushes back, wanting that finger inside him. This isn’t his first dream where Bucky uses his metal hand, but it’s the first one where he can remember feeling every joint and plate as Bucky slides his finger deeper inside Steve.

“Look at you. You love this, don’t you?”

“Come _on._ ”

“Okay, baby. I’ll take care of you. Tell me what you want.”

“More…” Steve whispers.

“Yeah?”

Steve gets his knees under him and shoves himself back on that cold, hard intrusion with a groan. He drops down to rest on his forearms, pressing his forehead onto the mattress. “Please, Buck…”

“Wow. Okay. Yeah.” Bucky clears his throat. “More.”

One finger becomes two. Bucky is so careful with him that Steve’s the one who ends up grinding back trying to chase the sensation. A high whine escapes him when Bucky curls his fingers and brushes his prostate.

“Steve,” Bucky groans. “Stevie. I need in you.”

“Yes, Buck. Please.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Bucky says, vehement and low. “Turn over. I wanna see you.”

Steve bites his lip and hurries to obey. Bucky settles between his legs and pushes in, already slick with lube. Steve _loves_ sex dreams. He doesn’t try to hold back his moan as Bucky fills him up and sinks in all the way to the hilt.

_“Steve.”_

Bucky’s eyes are wide with surprise. Awe. It’s just a dream, but Steve can feel his heart ache at the emotion he sees in them. Before he can say anything, Bucky starts to move. Steve loses the breath in his lungs as his world narrows down to Bucky. To Bucky watching him with a hungry, almost desperate, intensity. To the hot drag of Bucky’s cock inside him. When Bucky angles his hips just right and hits that spot inside Steve, Steve cries out as his back arches off the bed. If he wasn’t dreaming, he’d be embarrassed by how needy and wanton he sounds.

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky rasps. “Lemme hear you.”

“Bucky, I’m close.” He licks his hand and wraps it around his leaking cock, jerking himself off in time with Bucky’s thrusts.

“Christ, you’re gorgeous.”

Bucky rocks into him. Deep. Deeper. _“Bucky…”_ His entire body locks up as his orgasm rushes through him, blanking everything out. Bucky fucks him through it, dragging out the pleasure until Steve can barely catch his breath.

Bucky’s rhythm becomes erratic, then his breath catches. Steve watches him greedily. This dream might be the closest he’ll ever get to the real thing, so he wants to remember as much of it as he can. Bucky gasps out Steve’s name and curls over, resting his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. He comes with quiet intensity, teeth locked and hips jerking helplessly with the force of his orgasm. Tiny pained sounds escape him. Steve can feel a liquid warmth spreading inside him as he holds Bucky close.

Bucky slumps on top of him, breathing heavily. Steve is more than happy to accept his weight. All too soon, Bucky rolls off Steve and starfishes on the bed next to him.

“This is some dream,” Bucky says, still a little breathless. He tugs Steve into his arms.

“Yeah,” Steve says. He presses a kiss to Bucky’s heated skin. “Some dream.”

 _Please_ , he thinks. _Please let me remember this in the morning._

 

*

 

From the brightness in the room, Steve can tell it’s later than usual when he wakes. The clock tells him it’s already 8AM, two hours past the time he usually wakes. He stretches, relieved to find there aren’t any residual aches left behind by the battle with the alien bugs.

Quiet voices drift through the door; Bucky and Nat, back from their weekly sparring sessions. Bucky must already be fully recovered from yesterday’s fight with the aliens. And Nat… well. Steve’s always had certain suspicions about her abilities. He’s watched them fight before, and Nat can more than hold her own against Bucky. There’s an intimacy and familiarity in the way they spar together that is both beautiful and painful to watch.

Steve takes a deep breath and goes out to join them. They’re sitting at the table, drinking coffee in matching snug T-shirts and yoga pants. There’s a plate of danishes between them and crumbs everywhere. “Morning,” he says, and tries not to let his eyes linger on the muscled length of Bucky’s legs.

Bucky freezes with his coffee halfway to his mouth. Just like that, the dream comes flooding back. Steve can almost feel the soft drag of Bucky’s tongue over his skin. His breath snags as heat floods his face.

Bucky shoots out of his chair, mutters something about taking a shower, and disappears into his room. Nat stares at Bucky’s closed door before turning back to Steve with a curious look in her eyes. Her eyes widen infinitesimally.

“Congratulations, Rogers. Looks like the two of you finally got your acts together.”

Steve busies himself pouring a cup of coffee. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He’s pretty sure she knows how he feels about Bucky even though she’s never said anything. She seems to find all kinds of reasons to leave them alone together.

“Something definitely happened.”

Steve takes a seat and helps himself to a danish. It’ll tide him over till he can be bothered to hunt down some protein. “Nothing happened.”

Nat studies him for a long moment while he tries desperately not to remember the way Bucky’s cock had felt inside him.

“You’re not lying.”

“I know.”

“But something definitely happened.” She points at him, then at Bucky’s bedroom door. “The two of you are acting weird. Squirrelly.”

“Squirrelly,” Steve says.

“Yeah. Like two best friends who fell into bed and had the best sex of their lives and now don’t know how to act around each other.”

Steve nearly chokes on his mouthful of danish. “That’s… oddly specific, Nat.”

Nat shrugs and gives him that tiny unreadable smile that could mean anything. It could be her assessment of the current situation or something that she’d personally experienced. Like with Clint, for instance. Not that Steve dares to ask.

“I’m telling you, Steve. Something happened. Now I just need to figure out what.”

“I’d be interested to know what you figure out.”

Nat eyes him over the rim of her cup. He gives her a bland look, enjoying the feeling of getting one over her. Because once again, he’s telling the truth.

After Nat leaves, Steve stares at Bucky’s abandoned cup of coffee. Something happened. Sure. Something _did_ happen. He’d had the best, most memorable sex of his life. With Bucky. But it was only a dream.

Or was it?

Nat was rarely wrong when it came to reading people. He knew he’d definitely been acting… squirrelly. But then again, so had Bucky. He nearly ran from the room when he caught sight of Steve. Why would he do that? Unless... Steve’s eyes gravitate to the closed door of Bucky’s room.

Unless last night hadn’t been just a normal dream.

Maybe Bucky was right about not picking up weird alien shit. Maybe that had really been Bucky sharing his dream. He almost doesn’t dare think it, but if it’s true, there’s nothing he wouldn’t chance to find out for sure.

Now how to go about it?

 

*

 

Lunchtime rolls around and Bucky’s still hiding in his room. Steve taps on his door. “Buck, you wanna eat?” He presses his ear to the door. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he straightens and assumes an innocent expression.

The door opens to reveal Bucky. He’s showered and changed into much less distracting clothes; T-shirt and sweatpants. His hair is down, and he’s looking somewhere off to the side. _Squirrelly,_ whispers Nat’s voice in Steve’s head.

“Sure,” Bucky says. “Can we get takeout?”

“Sure!” Steve clears his throat and tries to sound more normal. “Korean? And maybe some peaches for dessert? I know you like those.”

Bucky’s eyes widen with horror. _Bingo._ It’s a good thing Steve’s reflexes are as fast as they are, because he gets a hand on the door just before it slams in his face. He gets inside and manages to place a hand on Bucky’s shoulder before he dives out the window. Bucky is fully capable of doing that, and Steve would rather not have to hunt him down so he can finish their conversation.

Bucky’s back is one long tense line, but he doesn’t pull away.

“That wasn’t just a dream, was it,” Steve says carefully. “That was you last night.” Even with the proof provided by Bucky’s reaction, Steve can’t quite wrap his head around the fact that they—that Bucky—

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispers. “I didn’t know. I—oh God.” Bucky’s shoulders curl up towards his ears. “I used—”

“Hey.” Steve slides his hands down Bucky’s arms until he can tangle their fingers together. He presses himself against Bucky’s back and wraps their arms around Bucky’s waist. “That wasn’t just your dream, you know. It was mine too.” He hooks his chin over Bucky’s shoulder and waits.

Long moments pass with only the pounding of Steve’s heart to mark time.

“You liked it,” Bucky says finally. There’s a note of wonder in his voice. “When I used the arm on you.”

“I loved it.” At some later date, he’s gonna have a talk with Bucky about the way he refers to his metal arm as ‘the arm’. For the moment, he just wants to hold Bucky, to know that it’s real, that Bucky wants to be here in his arms.

By slow degrees, Bucky relaxes. An amused huff escapes him. “You kinky bastard.”

“Now there’s no call to be slandering my ma like that, Buck.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“I think you already did.”

Bucky turns around to face him. Meeting Bucky’s gaze sends a jolt through Steve. He’s never seen that look in Bucky’s eyes before. Just as Steve’s been hiding something from Bucky all his life, it seems like Bucky has been too. “And you told me not to pick up weird alien shit. Shows what _you_ know.”

Bucky whaps him. “That was a one-in-a-million chance. Hell, billion even. You’re lucky you didn’t wake up missing your dick.”

“Nah. I found him, instead,” Steve says, not bothering to hide the smug grin on his face.

Bucky gives him a sour look. “I’m starting to regret this.”

“You’ve fucked up, Bucky. Now that I know you want to do unspeakable things to me, you’re never getting away from me again.”

“The f—”

Steve kisses the curse off his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr :) [yetanotherobsessivereader](http://yetanotherobsessivereader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
